


Episode Twenty-two

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [22]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Comic, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	1. Chapter 1

**Colin:** Oof. Morning... You’re heavy you know. Who was calling this early?

**Mark laughed:** It’s afternoon, boss. That’s why I was coming in here to see if you were up yet. That was just Gabe saying hi.

**Colin:** Time is an illusion. How is he?

**Mark:** Good, I might go over there Thursday, assuming we don’t have plans I forgot about.

**Colin:** We both forgot if we do, so make your plans with Gabe. Forrest is coming over in a bit. Maybe he’ll bring up his super obvious crush on you.

**Mark laughed:** Aw, don’t push him though.

**Colin:** Maybe he needs a little pushing. I’m sure he doesn’t want to cross any boundaries. I know him pretty well. Maybe our noticing and saying we’re more than cool with it is _just_ what he needs.

**Mark:** Maybe. Maybe I should make him a little Valentine’s card. That’s really late. It could be like are we bros? Or **_bros_**? That wouldn’t be awkward _at all_.

**Colin laughed:** It’d be more awkward than he’s been, that’s for sure. If you want to make him feel better.

**Mark laughed:** God no. Not like that anyway.

**Colin:** Suit yourself! I’m sure he’d love it, even if it’s cringey. Alright, I suppose I should actually get to the grocery store like I promised I would this time. After I change my jewelry… And get some feeling back in legs.

**Mark stood up:** I’d still love you if you didn’t get groceries. I might be starving and grumpy, but I’d still feel love.

**Colin:** You’re such a fucking sap. You should throw me out of the house.

**Mark:** You’d be really pissed if I did that. Besides, it’s like 90 degrees out there right now. You’d melt.

**Colin laughed:** Safety is always your top priority, right?

**Mark:** Yup. Get me some blueberries?

**Colin:** It’s already on the list. Twice.

**Mark laughed:** Oh. Well. Guess I’m covered then.

* * *

 

**Forrest:** Dude! You would _not believe_ how many fuckin’ deer I just saw on the way here!

**Mark:** I would though! We see a ton of them out the windows all the time, our cats think they take them on. Especially Balrog, and he’s like two pounds of nothing. He doesn’t even have fur to protect him. He’s just a tiny naked goblin full of bravado.

**Forrest laughed:** Those small ones are the ones ya gotta watch out for though, man. I’m a tall dude, anyone goes for the ankles, I’m probably done for. Also, I trip over my own shoes most of the time, but ya know.

**Mark:** I’ve seen you play basketball a couple of times. You seem to keep your feet for that.

**Forrest:** Oh, uh, that’s… basically… I mean, I’m AWESOME is what that is.

**Mark:** You _are_ pretty awesome.  You know—

**Colin:** Okay, I have groceries, but they’re in the trunk. I just can’t deal— Forrest! You’re a bit early?

**Forrest:** A little! I was so excited to see you guys, I left like an hour early even though I only meant to leave half an hour early. I was just getting too antsy.

**Colin:** Aww, that’s so sweet. But since you’re early, you can help Mark carry in our groceries!

**Forrest:** Okay, yes sir, no problem!

**Colin:** You want late lunch? We were going to have it before you got here, but you’re welcome to eat too.

**Forrest:** I already ate lunch, but I totally want second lunch!

**Mark:** You’re like a giant hobbit!

**Forrest:** Hell yes!

**Colin:** If the ice cream melts in my trunk…

**Mark laughed:** Yeah, yeah, alright let’s go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forrest:** So, how’s your new book coming along?

**Colin:** Fine, it’s perfect.  My next masterpiece. Definitely a best seller in the making.

**Forrest:** Well, great--

**Mark laughed:** Forrest, he’s been swearing about it like nonstop for a week. He just got it back all marked up. You’re opening a can of worms.

**Colin:** Oh, you’re so dramatic. I haven’t been swearing nonstop. I slept for like three hours this week.

**Mark:** You’ve slept at least three hours every night. Though there were a few three hours only nights. You do swear in your sleep anyway though, especially if you’re having your nightmares.

**Forrest:** I believe it. I haven’t heard you do it yet myself though.

**Mark:** He’s usually giggling a lot in his sleep.

**Colin:** I do not giggle! Giggling is cute, and I am not cute.

**Mark laughed:** Sure, whatever, we know, not cute. Cackle then?

**Colin:** Better. Fine. I sleep cackle.

**Forrest:** I have heard _that_. Sounds more like giggling to me.

**Colin picked up Balrog:** Wow. I’m being ganged up on here, Roggy. Can you believe this? Of course you can, you’d join them if you knew how to speak human.

**Mark:** I think we should start a rebellion, Forrest. Worst case scenario, he punishes us, right?

**Forrest:** You make a convincing point, man.

**Colin put down Balrog:** And if I just throw you two out instead, you can keep each other warm. Though, really, I’d much rather punish you both in here. And that’s a good lead in! Forrest, hopefully we haven’t been reading you wrong and aren’t about to make you wonder what the fuck is wrong with us but…

**Forrest:** Oh god, I’m so obvious. Why am I always so obvious, I’m sorry, man, I’ve been trying to be not weird about being into Mark but—

**Mark:**  You haven’t been weird at all. We just noticed. We’re not mad, Forrest. Also, I’m interested in you too, and Colin doesn’t mind.

**Colin:** I like it even. I think you two would be great together. I think all three of us would be great together. Mark checked in with Gabe too in case we were reading you right and he’s fine with it. If you’re not into it, that’s cool too, of course.

**Forrest:** Oh! Wow, really?  

**Mark:** Yeah! We know you don’t always have a lot of time to get all the way over here, but conveniently, we live together too, so you can see both of us at once usually.

**Forrest:** Oh, I’ll have more time; I have to job search again, that was my big news of the day. Anyway! Back to the exciting news... I would love to be with both of you . So… What do we do now? You wanna make out? Or fuck? Or both?

**Mark:** All of the above, but also sorry about the job? Are you going to be okay?

**Colin:** Forrest, if you’re ever worried about where you can stay or if you can eat, we are absolutely here, and you can always stay here or just eat or whatever you’re comfortable with.

**Forrest:** You two are going to make me cry. I’m alright; I have a little saved up and Simon and Pete already said the same thing when I told Simon earlier.

**Colin:** Oh good. I know Pete would feed you better, so maybe eat there and then stay here. Anyway, am I invited to the sex or should I leave you two to it? I can always go swear some more at the comments on my book.

**Forrest:** Yeah! I mean, if Mark also wants to.

**Mark:** Hell yeah!

**Forrest:** I’ve, uh, never done anything with two people at once before though, so I might need some pointers. I have a feeling it only _looks_ easy and then you have a foot to the eye and someone’s crying on the floor.

**Colin laughed:** That can happen, yes. Mark got my elbow to his face once, the other time we had someone join us. He didn’t cry though, just got a nosebleed. I know I told you about that before we did it, but maybe not the elbow. It all turned out fine despite that! Anyway, Mark has done it more times than me, so maybe he has more to add, but I know in my experience making sure everyone is getting attention and not feeling left out during is the biggest thing other than the usual emotional stuff, but we already do that all the time and you’re good at that. It just has the added element of having sex all together, which can easily add more. We certainly won’t always be doing that. I know that would be too much for me all the time, and I need one on one time. Also like, what do you want to do? What do you not want to do?

**Forrest:** Are we talking vanilla, or?

**Colin:** Yeah, this asshole over there had me _workout_ yesterday, and I’m sore, so no one’s getting a good beating today. I got sweaty! And I have noodle arms now.

**Mark laughed:** It’s good for you. You’ll give more powerful sexy beat downs in the future.

**Colin smirked:** Mmhmm. So yeah, pretty vanilla, Forrest. Blowjobs. Anal?

**Forrest:** Yeah, either! Well okay, maybe not _two_ dicks to the ass at the same time though. Sounds great in theory, but it just seems like the mechanics of it…

**Mark laughed:** That takes a lot of work and is not very vanilla.

**Colin:** Well, I suppose everyone’s definition of vanilla is different.

**Forrest:** Wait, have you done that, Mark?

**Mark:** I may have dabbled.

**Forrest:** Hot. I’m ready, let’s go!

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Forrest:** That went better than I expected. Not that I thought it would be bad exactly. I feel like I need a shower too? Do I smell? Oh wait, old house, I can wait until I get home.

**Colin:** Takes practice, like anything else. You can shower here too, if you want. We have enough hot water. This place is old, but I got a big water heater put in. Hey, you want some food? I’m starving! Didn’t we _just_ eat?

**Mark:** We did just burn a lot of energy. I’m hungry too.  You guys want to order pizza?

**Forrest:** Aw, man, I’m cutting my carbs though… Just kidding, give me like two whole pizzas, I’m dying here. Kidding again, one pizza. If I eat two pizzas, I’ll have regrets. Well, at least one regret. THEN I have to go home. Which I’ll be sad about, but next week, you guys are gonna be SICK of me, trust me.

**Mark laughed:** I’m sure we won’t.

**Colin:** And if we do, we’ll just lock you in the basement with that vampire coffin. I’ll have Mark bring you food and water.

**Forrest:** Ooh, so a win either way, got it.

* * *

 

**Later**

**Colin:** So, what’s the plan tomorrow? You work, right?

**Mark:** Yep. I’ll be gone before you wake up. Unless you’re already awake. I’ll see you for a bit before I go see Gabe on Thursday, though. Maybe you could go see your mom and sister? I know you’ve been a little lonely and not leaving as much you should when I’m working… _and_ you’ve been working yourself a bit too hard. Maybe you should just not work tomorrow at all.

**Colin laughed:** God, weeks ago you were all _maybe you should do some work, your deadlines are coming_ and now _hey, maybe you should relax a bit_!

**Mark:** Balance is a good thing.

**Colin:** Yeaaaaah, I know. I’m just being a brat. It’s a good idea.

**Mark:** It is one my favorite things about you… even when it’s annoying.

**Colin:** Aw, gross. Feelings.

**Mark:** Love you.

**Colin:** I love you too.

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

**Colin:** Hey Hollie, been up to no good? I see you got a haircut! It looks nice!

**Hollie:** Gum.

**Colin:** Gum?

**Hollie nodded.**

****  


**Colin:** Gum. Okay, gum is good. Oh! Did you get gum in your hair?

**Hollie:** Yes. Mommy cut it out. We went to the salon.

**Colin:** Do you like your new haircut?

**Hollie:** No.

**Colin:** You want a hug?

**Hollie:** Yes!

**Colin:** Accidents happen sometimes. It’ll grow some more again.

****  


**Kaylyn:** Colin! Can I have a hug too?

**Colin:** Yeah, hey mom!

**Kaylyn:** I always love your surprise visits! How are you?

**Colin:** I’m okay. Mark is working today, he does those whole day shifts and he seems to think I should like, get out of the house and see people when he’s gone.

**Kaylyn:** You don’t do very well home alone for long periods, it’s true. You stew.

**Colin:** You’re in cahoots, I see.

**Kaylyn laughed:** Nope, we just both know our special boy!

**Colin snorted:** Gross.

**Kaylyn:** I know, I know. You have seemed quiet and maybe just a little surly recently though? Anything up or just a mood?

**Colin:** Yeah, I have been. Just deadlines. Editing. Sorry if I’ve been intense. I skipped out on my therapy appointment too, and I know better than that.

**Kaylyn:** Oh dear, I gotcha. It happens. You’ll make your next one. Well, how about I make you some extra crispy French fries with Sriracha and then we can play some games with Hollie? She loves Mario, but she’s not very good at it yet so she likes to watch people play. I bet she’d love to watch you play it. You’re so good at it!

**Colin:** Oooh, my favorite! Yeah, I’m in. That sounds great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thursday**

* * *

 

**Gabriel:** Hey. Did you have a good ride here? Nice day for it. I missed you.

**Mark:** I missed you too. Yeah, it was nice. Maybe I can toss you on the back on you’ll go for a ride with me later? I know you said you’ve never ridden a motorcycle before.

**Gabriel:** Did you bring another helmet?

**Mark:** I always bring a spare helmet. Hey, I have an idea! You don’t work tomorrow, how about you and I ride to San Myshuno and go to the club near my old apartment? We could get a room at the hotel nearby and stay there for the night and come back here in the morning. I’ll pay for it. I can at least pick up a Best Western tab.

**Gabriel:** Ooh, you’re like one of those spontaneous weirdos in a romantic comedy. Sweeping me off on your motorcycle for a night on the town… but what if I take something from the minibar?

**Mark:** Mmm, I dunno, you might be pushing it with that one. There’s a shop right down the block with bigger, cheaper drinks and snacks.

**Gabriel laughed:** Oh, so _now_ you’re being cheap, I see how much I mean to you.

**Mark:** Oh, but I’d walk all the way there to get it for you. You could stay comfy in bed!

**Gabriel:** Even if it’s three in the morning?

**Mark laughed:** Even if it’s three in the morning. You can even wake me up and make me get dressed.

**Gabriel:** Ah, I see! You just want to do things for me! Paying for me isn’t that fun for you. I thought that was it.

**Mark:** Do you like that?

**Gabriel:** You doing things for me? Very much. In fact, how about you go scoop the litter while I put some clothes and things in a backpack for our trip?

**Mark:** Yes, sir, on it!

**Gabriel laughed:** Eager. Good. I should probably wear pants… not that I think you’ll crash, but…

**Mark:** Oh, please do. I don’t want to hurt those great legs of yours.

**Gabriel:** Ooh, now you make me want to risk it for the compliments!

**Mark laughed:** You can show off your legs later! You can bring the shorts with and change again if you want? I certainly wouldn’t argue, and it’s hot out. I’m going to have to change too. Also if you have a sturdy leather jacket, grab that.

**Gabriel:** Oh honey, you question if I own a leather jacket? Just one? Mama used to tell me she was going to have to take out loans just to house my leather problem.

**Mark snorted:** Sorry for doubting you! I don’t think I’ve seen you wear leather?

**Gabriel:** I was wearing a leather jockstrap the night we met. You did see it, though maybe not well since it was dark and you were in an awful hurry to get at me.

**Mark laughed:** Yeah, I was definitely too busy with other things to notice I guess. I don’t remember it.

**Gabriel:** Maybe I’ll put it on again…

**Mark:** Ooh. Yes, please. Alright, I’ll go clean that litter; it’s a long ride to San Myshuno from here, we need to get moving.

**Gabriel:** Okay, I’ll go get nice and leathered up then.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabriel:** That was pretty exhilarating. I thought you were going to just tip over on some of the corners. That would have been maybe just a little _too_ exfoliating for my taste.

**Mark laughed:** I even took them slower for you! The first time I rode was with a guy I was seeing too. He went really fast though; I literally thought I was going to die a few times. I kinda liked that though, but only because I trusted him to not actually kill me. If that makes sense. I don’t know if you trust me that much yet or if you’d like it anyway, so I didn’t.

**Gabriel:** It does make sense. I’m not _quite_ that much of an adrenaline junkie, though I think I do trust you. You seem like you don’t always worry enough about yourself, but you worry so much about others that you’d at least keep me and everyone you’re around safe, which keeps you safe enough to not make me worry too much about you.

**Mark:** I… um… Yeah.

**Gabriel laughed and kissed him:** Sorry, I didn’t mean to psychoanalyze you or anything. I probably should have kept that to myself.

**Mark:** Aw, no, it’s okay. I brought it up anyway. You’re not wrong either. Let’s go check in; I’m going to go shower before we head over to the club.

**Gabriel:** Alright, I’ll change into my shorts again. I brought even shorter, tighter ones for you.

**Mark:** Oooh.

**Gabriel:** Thought you’d like that.

* * *

 

**Mark:** Why are hotel towels so tiny? You’d think we should get those nice, big towels.

**Gabriel:** Not in this kind of hotel. People steal them all the time, they probably want to cut that cost.

**Mark:** They’re this tiny in nicer ones too though. I’ve stayed in a few with Colin, and they’re like always barely enough to cover your ass, maybe not even that if you’re bigger than me.

**Gabriel laughed:** In those nicer places, they probably expect you to put on the robes they have after you use the towel to dry.

**Mark:** I suppose you’re right. I always feel uncomfortable in a robe though. What if it just falls open when I answer the door?

**Gabriel:** What if your towel falls off? That seems even more likely. Robes have ties.

**Mark laughed and put on his pants:** I know. It’s totally ridiculous. Don’t you have any completely unreasonable fears?

**Gabriel:** Oh, tons. I won’t eat peanut butter alone or on a sandwich because I feel like I’m going to choke on it. Just the consistency. I like it in cookies or mixed with other things that make it less thick. Also I won’t walk on storm drains or sidewalk grates.

**Mark:** _Fuck_ storm drains and grates! I’m with you on that one. If you don’t crash through, there’s probably something terrifying watching you walk over it and then following you home.

**Gabriel giggled:** Like a clown?

**Mark:** Sure, or some sewer demon.

**Gabriel:** You’re so paranoid of demons; I love you. Well, you want to get going? I think the demons don’t show up on the streets until after midnight.

**Mark laughed:** Alright, let me get my shirt on. I should probably wear contacts too. Last time I went clubbing with my glasses I fuckin’ broke ‘em and had to get a new pair. Totally ruined my date too. Not that he liked me much anyway, but he just left! Anyway, be right back, and we’ll head out.

**Gabriel:** You’re funny. **I** like you. We’ll have a good, demon free date without breaking your glasses, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gabriel:** My legs are _dying_.

**Mark laughed and kissed him:** Mine are getting there too. Hey, you want to go get some water? We’ve been dancing for a couple hours.

* * *

 

**Mark:** How you doin’? Legs still giving out?

**Gabriel:** Yeah. I’m sleepy too.

**Mark:** We can head out and go to bed.

**Gabriel stood up:** Well, I _do_ have enough energy to not go straight to bed. Not that I go straight to anything. First, we can make out just inside the door, then I’ll suck your dick until I’m ready to move it to the bed…

**Mark:** That sounds like the best goddamn plan I’ve heard all day. Let’s get the fuck outta here, and I’ll do anything you want me to.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Gabriel:** That was good. I needed that. I want a shower before I sleep.

**Mark:** Mmhmm.

**Gabriel laughed:** You’re almost asleep now aren’t you?

**Mark:** No, I’m… What?

**Gabriel:** Lie down and sleep, I’ll be back in a few minutes. We have a long ride again tomorrow.


End file.
